¿Quién soy?
by Ayrin99
Summary: Cuando la salvaron, Mya verdaderamente pensó que iban a ser felices para siempre, pero estaba completamente equivocada. Su madre, Rhea, decidió volverse loca y conquistar National City. Todo esto únicamente consiguió perder a su hermano debido al plomo en la atmósfera, pero, ¿Por qué ella seguía respirando? ¿Por qué seguía viva? Bienvenidos a la historia de la hermana de Mon-el.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Creo que algunos de vosotros habéis leído el fanfic de "Mya" y sí, sé como termina, pero he decidido cambiarlo, por lo que es salvada y está viviendo con Kara y su hermano.**

 **En caso de que no lo hayáis leído estás son unas pocas cosas que debéis conocer acerca de ella:**

 **-Mya es la hermana pequeña de Mon-el. Ambos están muy unidos.**

 **-Tiene dieciséis/diecisiete años.**

 **-Al llegar a la Tierra es encontrada por CADMUS, quienes la retienen con el fin de realizar experimentos en ella.**

 **-Su mejor amigo y novio es Zale, quien es también un daxamita.**

 **-Nunca tuvo una buena relación con su madre. Por otro lado, estaba verdaderamente unida a su padre.**

 **-Su mayor pasión es aprender acerca de otros planetas y culturas.**

 **Creo que eso es todo. Espero que os guste este primer capítulo.**

Abracé a mi hermano entre lágrimas siendo consciente de a lo que se enfrentaban, sabiendo que la posibilidad de que todo esto saliese bien era muy baja.

-Todo va a estar bien, Mya- acarició mi pelo mientras me mantenía pegada a él.- Kara va a ganar esta batalla y ella va a irse, ¿vale?- levantó mi barbilla para que le mirara, asintiendo levemente ante sus afirmaciones.

-Hey, debemos irnos- escuché hablar a Kara.- Mya, cielo, vamos a volver a vernos, no va a pasar nada- me abrazó permitiendo que me desprendiese de las últimas lágrimas que abandonaron mis ojos antes de que ambos se marchasen de allí.

Fue Alex quien se acercó a mí, persuadiéndome para que la acompañase a la sala de enfermería, hecho que hice sin querer cuestionar al respecto, pues tampoco me encontraba con ánimos como para curiosear como cualquier otra vez hubiese hecho.

Fruncí el ceño cuando observé la aguja que traía en la mano, tratando de apartarme de ella cuando se acercó sin comprender qué se suponía que estaba sucediendo, empezando a alterarme.

-Shh, Mya, tranquila- susurró agarrando mi brazo para evitar que pudiese continuar apartándome.- Lo siento, cielo- se disculpó antes de clavarla en mi cuello, haciéndome sollozar y mirarla completamente confundida, terminado por caer completamente inconsciente.

Desperté cansada, demasiado como para regresar a la consciencia, pero terminando por abrir los ojos finalmente a la vez que llevaba mi mano derecha en busca de los tubitos que se introducían en mi nariz, viendo como situaban una mano sobre la mía, previniendo que pudiese tocarlo.

Giré la cabeza hacia Kara, mirándola con detenimiento, fijándome en sus ojos llorosos mientras me observaba.

-Llevas dormida dos días, Mya- habló en apenas un susurro.- Lo siento, cielo- susurró empezando a llorar, haciendo que la mirase completamente confusa ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- pregunté con un nudo en la garganta, aumentando mi confusión cuando la vi agachar la cabeza.- ¿Kara?- la llamé esperando que me pudiese dar una respuesta.

-Tuve que hacerlo..., lo siento...- sollozó a la vez que yo negaba con la cabeza, había apretado aquel botón, lo había hecho.- Era la única manera de ganar y él lo sabía, le..., le monté en una nave y le obliga él a marcharse- me explicó, dejándome, en cierto modo, un poco más tranquila al saber que él seguía con vida.

-Está vivo- susurré para mí misma, con una nueva duda en mi mente.- ¿Cómo es posible que yo esté viva?- la pregunté en apenas un hilo de voz.

-Eres daxtoniana, Mya- respondió haciéndome arquear una ceja.- Tu padre se lo contó a tu hermano y.., bueno, luego me la contó a mí porque sabía que sobrevivirías- me miró a lo que yo la devolví la mirada esperando que contase la historia.- Tu padre viajó a Krypton y se enamoró de Beliz Seyg-El, siendo el resultado de su aventura tú- empezó a hablar.- Naciste en Krypton y viviste allí durante dos años, pero la Casa de El, mejor dicho, Seyg-El, mi... Nuestro abuelo, no quería reconocerte como el primer niño de esta familia...- no pude evitar interrumpirla.

-Espera- levanté mi mano para que dejase de hablar.- Todo esto significa que tú y yo somos familia, primas, ¿no?- le miré viéndola asentir levemente.- Es un poco extraño, puedes continuar- sonreí levemente.

-Le dio a tu madre dos opciones, dejar que otra familia te criase en Krypton o dejar que te marchases a Daxam con tu padre, pero se negó e intentó huir contigo- me miró.- Te dejó marchar a Daxam, sabía que era el único lugar en el que tendrías una vida más o menos normal- terminó de explicar.

-Murió en Krypton, ¿no?- la pregunté con apenas un hilo de voz, sorprendiéndome cuando la vi negar con la cabeza.

-La enviaron a Fort Rozz, he intentado buscarla, pero no la he encontrado, cabe la posibilidad de que continué allí- respondió a la vez que yo desviaba la mirada sin querer insistir en ello, pues no sería la primera vez que Kara me contaba la historia de como lanzó Fort Rozz al espacio.

Cerré los ojos intentando meditar y concienciarme de toda la información que acababa de recibir, empezando a llorar sin poder evitarlo en el momento que recordé que no volvería a ver a mi hermano, sintiendo como Kara me agarraba la mano con fuerza.

-Cuando CADMUS...- intenté empezar a hablar.

-Lo sé y que seas capaz de respirar no significa que el plomo no te esté afectado, es por eso que Alex ha desarrollado una mediación- explicó haciendo que abriese los ojos para mirarla.- Mya, tienes que tomártela todos los días, ¿vale?- secó mis lágrimas a la vez que yo asentía.

Suspiré todo esto era demasiado de golpe, no podía negarlo, pero si había algo que nos unía a Kara y a mí, no era el hecho de que fuésemos familia, sino la pérdida de una de las personas que más queríamos, Mon-el.

 **3 meses después**

-¡Mon-el!- el grito se ahogó en mi garganta a la vez que mis ojos se abrían de golpe.

Los brazos de Kara me rodearon para pasar a abrazarme con fuerza, momento en el que me di cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, desgarrador y completamente doloroso, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos mientras lo recordaba, mientras repetía la imagen de mi hermano sin vida en aquella nave, sabiendo que me hacía daño a mi misma, pero que me ayudaba a recordarme que, a pesar de que no estuviese aquí, continuaba con vida.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que le había visto por última vez, desde que se vio obligado a marcharse, tiempo durante el cual me había obligado en no encerrarme en mi misma y llorar su muerte, habiéndome convertido a una persona completamente diferente a la que era en realidad. Únicamente me permitía romperme cuando estaba sola y, en algunos casos, cuando me encontraba con Kara.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- la escuché preguntar, negando rápidamente con la cabeza, pues no era necesario que se lo explicase, ella sabía perfectamente la visión que me había horrorizado.- Él está bien, Mya- aumentó la fuerza del abrazo a la vez que yo asentía levemente, sabiendo que ella también luchaba por creerse sus propias palabras y que el temor de que él estuviese muerto era algo que compartíamos ambas.

 **6 meses después**

El pánico causado por la pesadilla había causado que me incorporase de la cama, meditando si debía o no alertar a Kara, pues había invitado a Alex, Maggie, Lena y Sam, por lo que no sería ella la única en enterarse de lo que me sucedía, y este era el hecho que me retenía allí.

Finalmente me decidí por abrir la puerta y avanzar hacia el salón, deteniéndome cuando me di cuenta de que todas tenían su mirada puesta en mí.

-¿Mya estás bien?- preguntó Kara a lo que negué con la cabeza.- Ven aquí, cielo- hizo una seña para que me sentase a su lado en el suelo, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro para permitir que me abrazase.

-¿Tenéis otra hermana?- la pregunta fue formulada por Sam.

-No, Mya es la hermana pequeña de mi ex-novio- respondió Kara abrazándome con una mayor fuerza.- Ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que era mejor que ella continuase viviendo aquí- explicó intentando darle coherencia a la respuesta que la había dado anteriormente.

-Vaya, no todos los que se encontrasen en esta situación lo harían- comentó Sam con admiración.

-Es como mi hermana pequeña, jamás permitiría que la sucediese algo- aseguró apartando el pelo de mi cara.

Sonreí levemente, pues después de todo lo ocurrido durante este último año, había encontrado una familia que siempre estaría ahí para apoyarme, sin importar lo que ocurriese.

 **Siete meses después**

Agarré la mano de Kara para levantarme del suelo antes de sacudir el polvo de mis mallas y manos, queriendo rehacerme la coleta, pero Kara no me dio tiempo de descanso.

-De nuevo- comunicó esperando que fuese la primera en atacar, pero verdaderamente necesitaba descansar unos segundos, por lo que volví a caer al no defenderme de ella.- Mya, te estás distrayendo, concéntrate- pidió a la vez que me levantaba.- Necesitas controlar estos poderes, sé que estás cansada, pero llegará un momento que me superes y no pueda ayudarte- comentó mirándome seriamente.- Una última vez, ¿vale?- asentí ante su propuesta.

Esta vez fui yo la primera en actuar, bloqueando cada golpe que amenazaba con darme, lo que la hizo sonreír al darse cuenta de que me estaba defendiendo mejor que la anterior vez.

-Cubre- advirtió a la vez que su puño se dirigía a mi abdomen, el cual fui capaz de frenar agarrando su brazo, intentando inmovilizarla.- Bien hecho- sonrió cuando la solté.- Tengo que ir a ver qué quería Winn, ¿vas a continuar entrenando?- me preguntó, a lo que asentí levemente.- Luego vengo- se marchó dejándome sola, momento en el que me desfogué contra los bloques que había.

Llegados a un punto las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, sin poder creerme que hubiesen pasado siente meses desde la última vez que le vi, tiempo durante el cual había aprendido a tragarme el dolor, a no permitir que nadie pudiese descubrir como me sentía verdaderamente, ni siquiera Kara, pues ambas estábamos sufriendo lo mismo, tal vez de manera distinta, pero era una pérdida igualmente.

Sinceramente, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuve aquí, sin ni siquiera hacer nada, únicamente sentada, sumida en mis pensamientos cuando se abrió la puerta, lo que hice que me secase las lágrimas rápidamente antes de girar la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-Le echo de menos- respondí en apenas un susurro.- A veces me pregunto dónde estará y cómo- admití a la vez que las lágrimas volvían a deslizarse por mis mejillas.- ¿Y si está muerto?- los sollozos se abrieron paso, permitiendo que Kara me abrazase, intentando calmarme con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo, ¿vale?- secó mis lágrimas poco antes de que nos incorporásemos ambas.

Quise preguntarla antes de que nos marchásemos de aquella sala, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, por lo que la seguí, esperando al momento perfecto para poder preguntarla.

 **Gracias por leer, dejarme saber que pensáis acerca de esta nueva historia,**

 **Ayrin**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Por qué?- fue la siguiente pregunta de Mya cuando la impidió el paso hacia aquella sala, pues quería hablar a solas con ella antes de dejarla pasar.- ¿Qué ocultas?- la preguntó, era difícil ocultarle algo a la menor, pero no la respondió, tan solo agarró su mano para introducirla dentro, creyendo que iba a correr hacia la cristalera de la celda, sin embargo, se quedó de pie, mirándole a la vez que las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

La vio avanzar lentamente hasta la cristalera, desde donde su hermano la observaba curioso, como si tampoco se esperase ese tipo de reacción por parte de la menor, quien terminó situando su mano en el cristal mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas, esperando a que Mon-el situase la suya al otro lado antes de girarse.

-¿Puedo pasar?- la pregunta fue susurrada, pero lo suficientemente clara y, por un momento, fue a negárselo, pero no pudo, no a Mya, no en esos momentos, por lo que se acercó a abrir la puerta, a permitirla pasar.

Ninguno de los dos tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, pues la menor se abrazó a su hermano entre sollozos, haciendo así, que Mon-el intentase calmarla, pero no era algo posible en estos momentos, ya que únicamente se calmó cuando las lágrimas dieron paso al cansancio, viéndola apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano, quien la agarró con fuerza cuando la sintió desvanecerse, y, la verdad, es que la menor llevaba noches sin dormir, era normal que cayese rendida por agotamiento.

-Se ha dormido- le escuchó susurrar sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Lleva noches sin dormir, se siente a salvo, necesitaba descansar- le explicó.- Si me la llevo va a despertarse- apuntó observando como él se sentaba con ella en brazos en la cama, manteniéndola pegada a su pecho.

-¿Cómo ha llevado estos meses?- la preguntó acariciando la cara de la menor.

-Mal y, créeme, no quería decirla que estabas aquí, pero no puedo ocultárselo- le respondió agachando la cabeza.- Mon-el, no merece saber lo que has hecho, ni la razón por la que te encuentras aquí encerrado- le miró directamente a los ojos.- No quiero hacerla más daño y pienso impedir que tú puedas hacérselo- aseguró por mucho que la costase hacerlo.

Mon-el tan solo la miró durante unos segundos antes de dirigir esa mirada hacia su hermana acariciando su pelo, atreviéndose a besar su frente a la vez que las lágrimas se hacían presentes.

-Gracias por cuidarla- le escuchó susurrar.- Mya es lo único bueno que conservo de mi familia- comentó a lo que le miró sabiendo que era cierto, que esa niña era lo único bueno que él tenía de Daxam.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad pronto se rompió ante la respiración agitada de la menor, quien había empezado a respirar con dificultades, lo que la alteró, pues sabía lo que eso significaba y era algo que a Mya no iba a gustarla, pero era lo que sucedía cuando se saltaba la medicación.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó preocupado por el estado de su hermana pequeña.

-Necesito llevarla a la zona de enfermería- susurró intentando cogerla.- Hay que ponerla la medicación- habló cogiéndola.- Lo siento, volveré cuando sepa algo- le miró una última vez, observando su preocupación, antes de marcharse definitivamente.

* * *

Cuando Kara regresó era bien entrada la mañana, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que abría la puerta que les separaba a ambos. Sin embargo, no dio tiempo a ningún tipo de reencuentro, es más, parecía evitarle, pues únicamente le guió hasta donde se encontraba su hermana pequeña, quien estaba tumbada sobre su costado izquierdo mientras jugaba con Winn, lo que parecía distraerla lo suficiente como para no inmutarse de las agujas que Alex inyectaba en su espalda.

\- Vuelves a perder- se rió ella a la vez que Winn de hacia el ofendido, aunque las risas dieron paso a la seriedad, pues Kara le adelantó para situarse al lado de la menor y darla la mano, observando miedo en la mirada de su hermana.

\- ¿Estás preparada?- la preguntó Alex haciendo que Mya asintiera.- Está bien, vamos a ello, ¿vale?- susurró empezando a inyectar la siguiente aguja, fijándose en como su hermana intentaba encogerse sobre si misma, haciendo que Kara tuviese que agarrarla para impedirlo.- Ya está, Mya- acarició su pelo antes de arroparla con la sábana y con una manta.- La va a atontar un poco, lo de siempre- miró hacia Kara, quien asintió poco antes de que su hermana mayor se marchase.

-Tendremos que jugar la revancha, ¿no?- sonrió Winn haciendo que la menor asintiera antes de apuntar que iba a ganarle de nuevo, lo que les hizo reírse a todos.

Se fijó en como Kara le entregaba el peluche que él mismo la había regalado por su undécimo cumpleaños, lo que hizo que su hermana se abrazase a él con fuerza, enterrado su cara a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Sin embargo, ambos se vieron sorprendidos por la voz de la menor, quien abrió los ojos en su busca.

-¿Cómo supiste que era Daxtoniana?- le preguntó en un susurro.

-Porque Padre me lo contó poco antes de que Krypton explotara- la respondió apartando el pelo de su cara.- Cuando le di el permiso a Kara para que apretase el botón, sabía que ibas a sobrevivir, tal vez no en las mismas condiciones, pero ibas a hacerlo- explicó fijándose en como ella asentía antes de desviar la mirada.

-Hay una posibilidad de que mi madre esté viva- la escuchó susurrar, lo que le sorprendió, pues él no tenía entendido eso.- Estaba en Fort Rozz, llegó junto con la nave de Kara- le miró de nuevo.

-¿Sabes dónde está? - la preguntó recibiendo una negación por parte de su hermana.

Acarició el pelo de la menor hasta que cerró los ojos definitivamente, quedándose profundamente dormida.

* * *

Les miré a todos con cierta curiosidad por lo que estaba sucediendo, manteniendo mi mirada puesta en él antes de mirar a la chica que estaba tumbada en la camilla, esperando a que mi hermano fuese capaz de responder alguna de las preguntas que le acababan de realizar, pero no lo hizo, sino que sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Kara consiguiendo que la mirase.

-Su nombre es Imra- respondió mientras la observaba.- Es de Titán- explicó haciendo que arquearse una ceja mientras le miraba, ¿había vida en Saturno?

No dijo nada más, marchándose de la enfermería, haciendo que Kara avanzase detrás de él y, aunque yo también quise hacerlo, no pude, quedándome sentada en la camilla mientras esperaba alguna indicación por parte de Alex, pues era ella quién debía decidir si podía marcharme o no.

-Quieres salir fuera, ¿verdad?- me miró acercándose, haciéndome asentir.- Está bien, pero necesito que vuelvas un poco más tarde- comentó a lo que asentí levemente.

Me levanté para marcharme, observando como hablaban el uno con el otro, pero fijándome en como mi hermano evitaba el contacto con ella, hecho que continuaba extrañándome, pues él no era así, no con Kara.

Suspiré, tal vez debería mantenerme al margen y darles su espacio para hablar, por lo que me giré para dirigirme al control, donde continuaban investigando la nave en la que les habíamos encontrado, pero no pude evitar girarme en el momento que vi aquella chica avanzar hacia ellos. Me llevé las manos a la boca cuando la vi besarle y como Kara luchaba por no ponerse a llorar a consecuencia de la escena, por lo que, de nuevo, me acerqué a ellos.

\- Kara, ella es Imra Ardeen, mi mujer- la presentó sorprendiéndonos a ambas- Ella es Kara Danvers, Supergirl- la señaló a la vez que ella intentaba sonreír.

\- No... No puedo creerme que seas tú- comentó Imra emocionada por el descubrimiento.

-¿Cuándo... cuándo ibas a decirlo?- le pregunté situándome en frente de él.- Entiendo que fuese más difícil decírselo a Kara, pero a mí..., Soy tu hermana- le miré directamente a los ojos a la vez que él agarraba mis hombros.

-Mya...- levantó mi barbilla al fijarse de que estaba empezando a no mirarle.- Estás más unida a Kara...- tuve que interrumpirle.

\- Claro que lo estoy, es mi prima y la persona que me ha cuidado durante estos últimos siete meses- le miré directamente a los ojos a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.- Entiendo que tú hayas cambiado, que tu vida lo haya echo, aunque tal vez ignore los motivos, pero creía que la confianza que teníamos el uno en el otro seguía existiendo, veo que me equivocaba- comenté con lágrimas en los ojos antes de separarme de él y acercarme a Kara.- Deberíamos entrar dentro, Alex quiere hacerme otra revisión- susurré observando como asentía levemente empezando a andar, sintiendo la mirada de mi hermano puesta en nosotras, pero no me molesté en girarme.

La abracé queriendo consolarla, pero la realidad es que Kara tan solo me abrazó como si hubiese necesitado que alguien lo hiciese, sin ni siquiera ponerse a llorar, lo que me sorprendió, pues, la verdad, es que había esperado una reacción más verdadera, aunque era consciente de que se estaba conteniendo.

Nos dirigimos hacia la enfermería, sentándome en la camilla antes de que Alex llegase, pues para cuando lo hizo, las preguntas acerca de qué había pasado no se hicieron esperar, pues era obvio que Kara no estaba bien y, yo, aunque intentaba aparentarlo, tampoco lo estaba.

-Hay algo que no me gusta- escuché comentar a Alex en el momento que regresó con los resultados de los análisis.- ¿Respiras bien?- me preguntó empezando a auscultarme.

-No todo lo bien que lo hacía antes- susurré sinceramente, observando como ella me miraba con preocupación.- ¿No es porque me salté la medicación?- cuestioné fijándome en como ella negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo es- respondió.- El plomo se está adhiriendo cada vez más a tus células, no sé por qué- explicó.- Necesito que te quedes aquí, tengo que tenerte controlada- comentó a la vez que yo asentía tumbándome.- Kara, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- la pidió, saliéndose ambas fuera.

Suspiré, era consciente de que esto no era más el principio de todo lo que quedaba por pasar.

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
